themeshfandomcom-20200214-history
Monty Proton
Monty Proton Race: '''Quantum Felidae (Catboy) '''Gender: Male Height: 6'2" Build: Lean, bordering on slender Hair: Highly variable, but typically a short cut, bright green with matching cat ears and tail. Eyes: Highly variable, but typically brown. Skin: Also variable, but typically olive. Other: As mentioned in hair, Monty has cat ears and a tail, though these are concealable. Clothing: RIDICULOUSLY variable. Monty collects clothes like lungs collect oxygen. His "default" outfit tends to be cyberpunk-looking boots, tight black leather pants, no shirt, and a black collar with a silver bell. ... Possibly an apron if he's cooking. Job/Role: Poolboy's Guild member and Manservant For Hire. Mood Music: Parov Stelar - Catgroove http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twqM56f_cVo Skills and Abilities Poolboy Training: ''Monty's extensive training through the Poolboy's Guild allows him to clean, maintain, and pamper a Host and their environment like few others. He is quite skilled at cooking, cleaning, equipment maintenance, piloting vehicles in non-combat situations, basic first aid, music, some debate, massages and relaxation treatments, makeup and image consultancy... the list goes on and on. He's got all of the skills of a medieval squire, a maid, and a Companion from the Firefly universe. ''Combat Evasion: While he isn't trained for fighting, exactly, Monty IS trained at getting out of the way when things get dangerous. Powers Adaptive Language: Monty Proton is exceedingly good at learning languages. He won't disclose whether this is due to some sort of translator or a natural talent, but he can go from zero to able to negotiate a contract in the span of one conversation. Contracts: Monty's job involves making a contract to serve someone for a period of time. He will offer assistance, support and lots and lots of comfort as part of this service, but will not take dangerous action - he might for an additional fee follow a group of adventurers on a quest to carry their equipment, cook for them and such, but he would never fight along side them, pick locks, or heal them during combat. Once a contract has been signed, the person or group he works for is called a Host, and some of his skills and powers work in relation to the Host. The Poolboy Effect: Monty also has an unparalleled ability to predict the needs and wants of a Host. Through a mixture of discussion and intuition, he will rapidly find out how they like their food, how much starch to use in their clothing, how much oil to use cleaning their sword... information related to his job as a Poolboy just seems to come to him. He can also sense the location of his Host without line of sight or the use of his five normal senses. Weaknesses/Disadvantages The Poolboy Effect: The Poolboy Effect has a downside as well, however. It isn't that Monty will not fight or take part in danger, exactly - he is bound by the source of his powers to be UNABLE to do so. Monty will have to get out of the way of a battle, possibly get his Host items from the pack he is carrying, and clean up afterwards, but he will never be in too much danger himself. He even seems to be able to escape certain-death situations in this manner, occasionally telling stories of how he has escaped from exploding ships or collapsing temples. Personality : Monty Proton, or Monty as he prefers to be called, tends to be a pretty cheerful person. He isn't quite perky, preferring more of a sly, smooth happiness to show, but it seems to be fairly difficult to see him down in the dumps or angry. He genuinely likes making other people happy, which shows in odd ways - he may change up his outfit solely for the preferences of other people who aren't Hosts at the moment, for example. His Host always has the final word, however and he will serve with deference, style, and grace. Category:Character Profile